WILLIAM'S DISASTEROUS DRIVING LESSON WITH BILL!!!
Plot Bill wants to give William driving lessons so that he could get his driver's license, but instead it turned into a huge issue where Bill keeps calling him a Jerk and Dingbat and William is calling his dad a jerk too and they constantly argue Violette tells Bill to not call William a jerk but then Bill stupidly says he'll call William a dingbat then, because Bill thinks William isn't driving well at all, making William frustrated. After Bill is getting more and more bossy then pulls over on the main road furious at Bill asking him if he will stop the two argue like yelling at each other saying "What's your problem?!" and calling each other "Dingbats". Later on, Bill has enough of William's terrible driving and got out the car saying he should drive because William doesn't know how to but, William refused and then Bill says he can walk home with William driving. Then Bill went into the car because he didn't walk all the way to his house. At the end, they made it safely there without any car crashes (sorry if you wanted to know if there was a car crash but there wasn't) Trivia * This is the second time William called Bill a Dingbat. The first being "DAD GETS SO MAD HE SHOOTS SON IN THE BUTT OVER FOUL MOUTH!!!" * The word "jerk" has been used over 50 times in this video. * This is one of those episodes where William and Bill constantly argue ( mostly, because Bill’s behavior and fighting William for his anger ). Bill gets out of the car and starts walking on the side of the road where Violette and William tells him to get in. Many fans have mixed feelings and opinions about Bill being stubborn and uncooperative. * This video is known to be a chaotic one, ( Due to William and Bill’s arguing and Violette in the middle trying to calm things down ). Category:Videos Quotes Violette: Look, William is driving, but Bill is in the car with him anyway. And he’s teaching him to do driving lessons... ( William stops the car ) OH, MY GOSH ! STOP ! William: STOP ! You made the car stop ! Bill: I told you to drive right, Jerk ! William: Are you an idiot ?! Bill: Jerk ! Violette: Stop ! Bill: "Look. If you keep driving like this, I'm getting out." William: "Okay. I'm not gonna drive under these conditions." Bill: "What is your problem, jerk?" William: "I'm not gonna drive under these conditions. Are you guys gonna stop?" Bill: "Listen. Just drive down the road and stay in your lane, jerk." William: "Are you guys gonna stop?!" Bill: "What is your problem, jerk?" William: "What's your problem?" Bill: "Shut up!" William: "Stop doing this crap!" Bill: "Frickin' dingbat!" William: "You're a dingbat!" Bill: "You're a jerk!" William: "You're a dinger-bat!" Bill: "Shut up! Don't pull up in front of traffic, jerk!" William: "How about you don't pull up in front of traffic?" Bill: "I'm not driving!" (After William nearly crashed into a fence belonged to people's house and stopped in the middle of the motorway) '' William: "Would you stop this?" Bill: "What is your problem?" Violette: "Put this in park while you're gonna yell." William: "You're not gonna do this to me!" Bill: "Listen, jerk. You almost hit that frickin' road." William: "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!" Bill: "Shut up!" William: "I don't care!" Bill: "Let me drive, jerk! You can't even drive!" William: "No!" Bill: "Yes!" William: "No!" Bill: "Let me drive, jerk!" Violette: "William, put that fort you already parked!" Bill: "I'm driving, jerk!" William: "No, you're not!" Bill: "Yes!!!!" (''After Bill got out of the car and telling William to get out) Bill: "Get out!" William: "No!" Bill: "I'm driving, jerk!! Yes!" William: "NO!" Bill: "YEAH!" William: "NO!" Bill: "I'm a long sick of your driving!" William: "Get out of here!" Bill: "Stop!" (Violette got out of the car and walked to the side where Bill was yelling at William) Bill: "Get out. Let me drive!" William: "No!" Bill: "Yes!" William: "I will drive - " Bill: "No. I don't trust you!" Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Violette's Moments Category:William's Moments Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Bill's Moments Category:Driving Lessons Category:Dangerous Videos Category:Driving Category:Arguments Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Crazy Bill! ���� Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Saturday Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Blah Blah Blah